


Two and a half Trials

by FoxontheMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, Gen, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxontheMoon/pseuds/FoxontheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't believe his bad luck!</p><p>Right in the middle of his brother's trials to close Hell forever...<br/>right when his brother needs him the most, he gets sick... <br/>No way he's gonna let that get in the way though!</p><p>Plotless... kinda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two and a half Trials

The second trial was over! Thank God, if he ever was listening! Dean was driving the Impala back to the bunker after discovering that Kevin had been abducted, by Crowley probably. That cheeky bastard! Sam had somehow been able to stay vertical until then but as soon as his brother started driving, he nodded off and was currently drooling all over his plaid shirt.

Dean chuckled to the sight but it morphed into a dry cough that he tried to smother into the crook of his elbow. When he succeeded, a quick look toward his brother revealed that he was still dosing off. He sighed. He didn't know if he was relieved or worried by that fact.

Sam had been consistently getting worse as the trials were advancing. A few days ago Dean had even discovered that his brother was coughing up blood. He didn't even want to know the other freaky stuff that must be happening to his body right now. But normally his brother would have been on his case at first cough, asking « Dean, you're okay? » to which he would have lied « I'm fine » and he would have pestered him until he agreed to stop at a motel to rest, never admitting anything but letting his brother care for him anyhow.

Right now, Dean wanted nothing of it thou.

Feeling his throat bother him again, Dean raised the sound of the radio – Stranglehold was playing – and risked a cough. Then he leaned on Sam's side to open the glove compartment and retrieved the last honey lozenge he had stacked there last winter. Feeling the seat moving, Sam mumbled but Dean said « Go back to sleep Sammy » Gee did his voice loose an octave? Luckily for him, Sam was still lost to the world. Dean popped the lozenge in his mouth and hoped for the best.

 

-+-+-

 

As the Winchester's luck would have it, in the next few hours, the annoying tickle had morphed into a genuine sore throat, he had to stifle a few surprise sneezes and his head was starting to ache. Dammit! There was no time to be sick in his equation. He needed to be a hundred percent to help his brother close the gates of Hell. He rubbed the bridge of his nose to avoid another sneeze and took the next exit.

Sammy woke up just as the Impala parked and he mumbled « We there yet? »

Dean hesitated a few seconds, swallowed and prayed for his voice to sound okay to his brother. He said, a little over enthusiastically « Nope but you need your rest so we stoppin'...and no complaining » then he almost ran out of the car to avoid any chance of confrontation.

He didn't feel up to that.

 

-+-+-

 

Registering a room in this shitty motel took forever. Dean felt sneezy, his eyes stung from the too bright fluorescent light and standing straight had become uncomfortable. He hated being sick. Plus the clerk had told him where the closest drugstore was and Dean swears under his breath. Did he look as bad as he felt?

Waiting for the keys, he turned around to check his reflection... what he could see didn't ease his mind. He looked pale, tired.. and God, were those bags under his eyes?

For a second he contemplated calling on Cas but then he remembered their last conversation. Naomi. The Angel Tablet. The angel had enough on his plate already. He didn't need to hear him whining and asking for a little touch of angel mojo on top of that. He could tough this one out. He wasn't that sick.

A sudden tickle took him by surprise and the subsequent sneeze folded him in two.

« EhK-SHhhw »

He pinched is nose as he straightened up to avoid a repeat performance then, when the tickle didn't return, he let go and slowly turned around.

The young man was looking at him, his face unreadable, and holding out the keys to him. « Gesundheit » He softly said. Dean felt his cheeks grow hot and grabbed the key.

« Hum...thangns » he said, suddenly really aware of the congestion that was slowly creeping up on him. He sniffed and walked out as fast as he could.

 

-+-+-

 

He really hoped that Sam was still sleeping in the car but no suck luck. His brother was looking at him when he walked toward the car so Dean straightened and, tried to sniff he congestion away and carry himself like everything was okay.

« You're okay, Dean? » Sam said through the half open window as his brother came within earshot. A part of Dean was happy to see Sam worry for him, but there was no time for this. He forced a wide smile.

« Never better » Dean lied but suddenly realized his voice was still a bit hoarse sounding. Still he sounded better than a minute ago. Sam's squinted his eyes.

« I saw you sneezing... »

So he saw.... Still, Dean had his excuse ready.

« Yeah, the clerk's hoarding cats like an old lady... » He rubbed his nose and sniffed wetly then continued « You should have seen the monster on the counter » he said holding his hands out three feet apart like an old sailor.

Sam squinted his eyes but said nothing more. Disaster averted, Dean hoped.

« But never mind me Sam... Are you okay? I mean with the trials and all...» Dean said, shifting the subject to his younger brother.

« Yeah... I think I am »

As to prove his point, Sam rolled up the window and got out of the car, standing straight for a few seconds before wobbling and grabbing the car for support.

« I thought so » He chuckled then stuffed the key in Sam's coat pocket « Go inside, I'll get the stuff »

Defeated, his younger brother walked to the motel room and Dean waited until he was inside to let himself go and slump against his beloved Impala. He took a moment to gather his strength then went to the trunk to take the heavy duffel bags and bring them inside.

 

-+-+-

 

To his surprise, Sam was not waiting for him with his usual I-know-you-bullshitted-me-Dean bitch face. He had jumped into the shower. But another less pleasing surprise was to discover that he hadn't asked for a room with two beds.

He rubbed his face in despair... he was really out of it. Oh well... there was a couch. It would have to do. He didn't feel like confronting the clerk again. He coughed in the crook of his elbow to clear his throat, walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

« You're hungry? I'm going out to get some grub »

He heard something over the noise, probably a no but Dean continued.

«Heh... I'm gonna pretend you said yes and grab you some....something green.... bitch! »

This time, Dean was sure of what Sam had uttered something finishing by « ...Jerk! »

 

-+-+-

 

When Dean closed the motel door, it wasn't 2 seconds too soon. He exploded with a few wet sneezes.

« Eh.... Eh...Et-SHEEEew Ksheewww eh... AT SHHHHew »

He pinched his nose and stifled the last one « Ehhhxsch » then he got into the car. No way he was walking anywhere.

 

-+-+-

 

First stop – The drugstore.

Dean dragged his feet into the cold and flu section and tried not to look the part but failed miserably as the tickle conveniently came back at that moment and he had to stifled a few. Hand held in front of his face, he waited until he could breath without hitching before he let go of his nose and he select his medicine of choice.

He settled for Dayquil tablets. No liquid for him this time. There was no way his breath would smell like medicine and alert Sam that something was wrong. Then he moved to the tissue section as his nose was decidedly on the runny side He took a pack of those pocket ones and ripped one open immediately and proceeded to blow his nose. Then he grabbed a bottle of water and beelined to the nearest cashier.

She, of course, wished him well as he walked out and it made him angry. Why did they always had to say that! It's not like he needed the get well wishes! He was a friggin' Winchester! He and his brother had stopped the Apocalypse! Not even Death could keep him down, let alone a puny cold!

He took two caplets with a shot of water as soon as he was back in the car and blew his nose hard. Which triggered a sneezing fit from Hell! 5.... 6.... 7... he stopped counting but he was lucky to be sitting. He pinched his nose and attempted to regain control then when he had, he closed his eyes and tried to relax in his seat but the pounding in his head prevented him to.

Besides, he still had to get the food.

He opened his eyes and started the car. There was a Biggerson around the corner. Sam would have to settle for that.

 

-+-+-

 

20 minutes later, Dean was getting back in the car with a Cheeseburger fries and, oh Sammy had lucked out, there was a new Salad special so he had taken that with two sodas. Dean felt an itsy bitsy better since the caplets. His nose was a little more cooperative but his head was still pounding. He wished he could sleep a few minutes in the car but Sam would get suspicious if he took too long. That is if he wasn't already.

 

-+-+-

 

Sam was seated at the desk reading his notes when Dean opened the door and he lifted his head. The lighting really gave his brother an unhealthy glow but he stopped himself from saying it out loud.

« Hey Sambanta » He said with a hint of congestion. He sniffed softly as he closed the door to cover the noise.

« I got you a salad » he smiled as he settled the bag on the desk. « and a soda to man you up »

« Thanks! » Sam took the salad and soda out as Dean went directly to the bathroom and closed the door. As the water started, Sam looked at the door suspiciously.

If the listless look of his brother wasn't alarming enough, his retreating into the bathroom without even touching his meal first was a clear signal that something was wrong. How wrong he didn't know. But Dean was clearly playing the 'I'm fine' card until he couldn't hide it anymore – or keel over. And Sam didn't want any of it.

He sighed.

He really had to force his hand but how...

 

-+-+-

 

When Dean finally got out of the bathroom, 20 minutes later, Sam had a plan.

He was still at the desk, pretending to read when Dean got out and threw his dirty clothes in a hump on a nearby chair and took a fresh t-shirt and PJ pants to dress himself with. He waited until he was done and pointed the Biggerson bag.

« You gonna eat that? »

Dean walked to the desk « Of course I'm gonna eat that! Gimme... » As he grabbed the bag, Sam frowned and rubbed at his forehead, the universal sign for a bad headache and Dean stopped in it's track.

Made his mother hen sense tingle, Sam thought. And he was right. Dean frowned and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

« You okay Sammy? »

Sam turned his head toward his brother, managing his most squinty-headachy look and said « Yeah... just a headache »

Dean mirrored his facial expression which made Sam think he had a headache of his own but the expression didn't last long. « Maybe you outta stop reading and lie down a bit » He then took his bag, sat on the couch and started munching with no apparent hunger.

Following with the plan, Sam got up but he had no faking to do as his head started to spin and his knees buckled. An instant later, his brother was steadying him and leading him toward the lone bed.

« Dammit Sammy... just a headache? Really? »

His voice was getting husky and weaker, as if supporting his goliath of a brother had robbed him of all his strength. But he still had enough energy to do his best mother hen impression yet. His hand landed on his brother's forehead, feeling for a fever Sam knew he wouldn't find. Instead Sam felt the definitely warmer than normal touch of his brother and it confirmed his suspicion.

« I'm not sick » Sam said guessing what would be his brother's next sentence « … but you're right... the last trial it.. it drained me »

« Well you look like shit »

Sam thought 'Right back at ya' but said instead.

« I feel like it too »

When Dean sighed, Sam knew he had won the first part of the battle.

« Maybe you should take it easy the next few days.... you know, no hunt... just research at the bunker»

« But... we can't take it slow Dean, we can't! Not with ... »

« Dammit Sammy » Dean's lower than usual growl interrupted him « if I have to keep you chained in the dungeon to keep you from spreading yourself too thin I will » his voice broke mid sentence but Sam knew he had won.

« Okay you win» he said, pretending defeat then changed the subject. « You want to take the bed? »

Dean cleared his throat before answering « Naaa...you take it. You're too big for the couch anyway »

« We can share »

Dean shakes his head and get up to close the light. In the meanwhile, Sam take heavy comforter and throw it on the couch with the second pillow then slip under the remaining covers. In the near total blackness of the room, Sam hear his brother settle on the creaking couch and fall asleep almost immediately.

 

-+-+-

 

It's still dark out when Sam is awaken by a sound that he recognizes a few second later as a muffled sneeze. Then moments after, a second. And then a quiet nose blow.

Sam whispers after a few seconds « Dean... You okay?»

A pause.

« b'good ... You?»

« I'm cold » he lied.

Another pause and a sigh.

« I kdew you should have kept the cover Sabby »

Sam hear the couch creak as Dean slowly gets up, grabs the comforter and prepare to throw it at Sam but he is ready. He grabs his brother by the arm and make him topple on the bed.

A bit confused, Dean struggle « What the.. Sabby.... »

Sam closes his eyes and hope he'll be able to plead temporary insanity later on.

« I'm too cold » He whispers.

Dean stop struggling and sigh. He's way too sleepy and tired to protest. He slowly gets under the cover but turn his back on Sam. No way he'll cough or sneeze on his little brother.

« I get it you big baby... scoot closer»

Dean is already half asleep by the time Sam replace the comforter over them and get closer to his big brother. He carefully place a hand on his shoulder and Dean shivers but Sam relaxes. He's still warm but no more then earlier. He closes his eyes and let sleep claim him. For the remaining of the night he hopes.

THE END


End file.
